Una parte de mí
by RabbittMadness
Summary: "Bien había que admitir que Shinobu ya tenía mucho tiempo sin que le diera algún detalle a Miyagi. Además, la Navidad sería al día siguiente y aún no le había comprado un regalo, también llevaba un rato aguantándose a la idea de llamarle directamente y preguntarle que le gustaría para aquel día de celebración, sin embargo quería que fuera sorpresa..." (One-shot terrorista)


**Disclaimer: Miyagi y Shinobu no me pertenecen, ni tampoco Junjou Romantica, son propiedad de ****Shungiku Nakamura****.**

_Advertencias: Esta es una historia que incluye Yaoi -Relación ChicoxChico- si no te gusta, eres muy sensible en estos temas y no los toleras, NO lo leas. Incluye ligera insinuación a Lemon. _

_**N/A: Bien, este one-shot surgió precisamente en la navidad pasada xD después de leer como milésima vez el acto 11 de esta pareja, solo que por cuestiones que aún no sé, no lo había terminado hasta apenas el jueves pasado y recién hoy pude venir acá a dejárselos. Junjou Terrorist es mi favorita de las tres parejas y si, anhelo ansiosamente por la tercera temporada. Espero les guste.**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Una Parte de Mí.<strong>_

Lo iba a comprar sin pensárselo ni un minuto más a la cuenta de tres. Tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire. Uno, dos, tres. Uno, dos, tres. Uno, dos, tres. Uno...

Se sacudió la nieve del claro -casi rubio- cabello cuando por fin dejó de meditar esos tres números un sinfín de veces dentro de su cabeza mientras seguía mirando fijamente aquella fina joyería. Bien había que admitir que ya tenía mucho tiempo sin que le diera algún detalle a Miyagi. Además, la Navidad sería al día siguiente y aún no le había comprado un regalo, también llevaba un rato aguantándose a la idea de llamarle directamente y preguntarle que le gustaría para aquel día de celebración, sin embargo quería que fuera sorpresa.

¿Pero y si al mayor le parecía cursi? Oh vamos, ya tenía casi un año de que vivían juntos como pareja. ¿Por qué no?

Suspiró y miro a ambos lados de la calle por pura inercia. Tras cerciorarse que nadie lo estaba viendo dirigió la mirada al estante con esos dijes tan... llamativos. Le incomodó un poco ver unos cuantos con un hombre y una mujer, cada figura en una mitad de corazón que al juntarse se completaban. Diferentes modelos, pero en todos era un hombre y una mujer.

Desvió la mirada y la detuvo por unos donde solo eran simples corazones. Tal vez uno con iniciales nada más, aunque se sonrojó a la idea de imaginarse al viejo con un dije sobresaliendo en su formal atuendo de trabajo con una S brillando en aquella placa de metal. No, conociendo a Miyagi, no lo usaría.

Se resignó a la idea de las iniciales y a la boba idea de comprar un juego de dijes como aquellos. Estaba pensando irse, ya le encontraría otro regalo de Navidad.

Y si se estaba yendo, y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por un juego de dijes bastante peculiares que encontró justo atrás de todos esos corazones y figuras melosas que le llamó tanto la atención.

* * *

><p>Eran alrededor de las 10 de la noche y Miyagi Yoh aún se encontraba a la espera de que su joven pareja llegara al departamento para poder pasar su primera Navidad juntos. Aunque intentaba negárselo a sí mismo, la idea le tenía bastante animado. De hecho, hasta le había comprado un regalo. ¡Le había comprado un regalo! ¡Un viejo como Él haciendo esa clase de cursilerías! Y eso le era difícil de asimilar aún.<p>

-Tsk, ¿Dónde está ese mocoso? – Exclamó Miyagi ligeramente molesto mirando al reloj de la pared por enésima vez.

Arrojó el periódico que había estado leyendo y se cruzó de brazos soltando un fuerte suspiro, meciendo su cabeza hacía atrás para recargarla en el sofá cerrando levemente sus ojos.

¿Qué podría estar haciendo Shinobu para que no pudiera llegar aún con Él? ¿O es que acaso… había algo más importante? ¿Y si al final prefería irse con su familia? ¿Y si se estaba cansando de Él? No, no, no, no, no, ¡NO PODÍA SER! ¿Oh si?

Se levantó de inmediato y fue directo a la cocina, estaba comenzado a cansarse de pensar.

* * *

><p>-¡Llegué! – anunció el joven con cabello avellanado y ojos grises cerrando la puerta detrás de Él.<p>

Dejó dos bolsas sobre la mesa pero entonces sacó una caja pequeña color plateado de la bolsa más grande y se sonrojó con tan solo verla, guardándola en una de las bolsas de su pantalón.

-¡Viejo! ¿Dónde estás?- Comenzó a irritarse Shinobu notando que el mayor no se encontraba en el sofá ni en la cocina.

- ¡SHI-NO- BU! Te extrañeeeeeeé ¿Dónde raaaayooooos te habiaaaaaas meti-? – Shinobu volteó en el momento justo donde el mayor salía de la habitación para tumbarse ruidosamente sobre el suelo – ¡¿Ah?! ¡Miyagi idiota! ¿Qué traes? – comenzó a reprenderlo el muchacho totalmente confundido por la voz extraña que emitía su pareja. Se arrodilló a su lado y le posó una mano en la espalda como para decirle que se levantara pero el mayor no hizo ningún movimiento.

-Shinobu-chin…

-¿Qué?

En una fracción de segundo solo sintió como era tomado con fuerza y rapidez del brazo derecho y así, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Shinobu se encontraba debajo de Miyagi, con las manos contra el suelo, sin poder levantarse. El pequeño sintió la sangre subir a su rostro y rápidamente desvió la mirada.

-Enséñame tu rostro – Ordenó el mayor.

-No, ¿Pa- para qué? – Tartamudeó el otro en respuesta.

Miyagi comenzó a carcajearse y apretó más las manos del chico contra el suelo.

-¡¿Qué carajos te pasa?! ¡Me lastimas!

-Ajajaja es que... es que…

-¡¿ES QUE QUÉ?! – Gritó un furioso Shinobu.

Miyagi calló de golpe en cuanto escucho el grito de su pequeño, y fue ahí cuando lo notó. Las mejillas sonrojadas, el olor que de repente quemaba sus fosas nasales.

-Idiota, te emborrachaste – Lo acusó el pequeño rubio.

El mayor no respondió simplemente le había clavado la mirada y lentamente soltó una de las manos de Shinobu – ¿Qué carajos te…? – Dejó de hablar en cuanto sintió el tacto del mayor sobre su caliente mejilla haciendo que se estremeciera ante este. Lo estaba acariciando con tanta ternura, sin contar la mirada que en ese momento le estaba brindando, no, el jamás actuaba así. Debía estar muy borracho. – ¡No, suéltame! – Apartó la mano de un manotazo pero solo consiguió que Miyagi volviera a aprisionarlo – Shinobu…

Y como quien no quiere la cosa respondió a su nombre para encontrarse con la mirada oscura del adulto profesor. Podía sentir sus mejillas arder, sus cuerpos, tan juntos. Tenía ya tiempo que no sentía el calor de Miyagi contra el suyo, podía escuchar claramente su respiración agitada y eso le dio demasiada vergüenza. No podía creer que después de tanto tiempo sin tocarse estuviera perdiendo tan pronto el control sobre sí mismo.

-Shinobu… te extrañé tanto…

-Ca- cállate, estas borracho.

-Es que me preocupe tanto por ti, pensé que te había pasado algo, o que tal vez simplemente yo…yo… –Shinobu no supo qué hacer cuando sintió unas cálidas lágrimas cayendo sobre su rostro. Miyagi estaba llorando.

- ¡Hey! No, Miyagi…

Pero el mayor no pudo contenerse más y lo abrazó ahí mismo en el suelo. Era verdad, se había demorado demasiado, se había demorado al punto de preocupar a la persona que más le importaba. Sintió una ligera punzada de culpa atravesándole el pecho por no haberle llamado durante el día, estaba tan centrado en el regalo después de todo. Y aun así…

Correspondió al abrazo en silencio mientras sentía aquellas lágrimas cálidas humedecer su camisa. No le importó, solo pudo abrazarlo con más fuerza. Sin darse cuenta él también estaba llorando. Le dolía ver llorar a su Miyagi así, no quería verlo así.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención preocuparte – Se limitó a decirle aun con los ojos llorosos mientras acariciaba los oscuros cabellos del mayor.

-No me dejes, no quiero perderte nunca, si te perdiera no podría resistirlo – Siguió sollozando Miyagi.

Shinobu no dijo nada, solo se limitó a seguirlo acariciándolo. Quería transmitirle el cuanto sentía haberlo preocupado así. ¿Así siempre se sentía cuando Él no estaba? La idea le torturaba demasiado, no quería que Él sufriera, no quería verlo sufrir, de verdad no quería. El destino los había unido, estaban juntos y siempre iba a ser así mientras ambos lo quisieran, sin más.

-Viejo idiota – Susurró Shinobu aferrando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Miyagi.

-Yo no quiero que te canses de mí Shinobu… yo sé que cuando me llamas a diario yo nunca contesto por el trabajo, sé que cuando quieres salir a algún lado yo nunca puedo, sé que a veces soy demasiado viejo para entenderte y a veces pienso que mereces algo mejor pero aun así…

-Miyagi detente ya –lo interrumpió el pequeño enredando sus manos en los cabellos azabaches del profesor - ¿Sabes por qué no te llamé hoy? – La pequeña cajita en el bolsillo de su pantalón parecía moverse por sí sola, ansiosa por mostrarse – Me la pasé todo el día pensando en ti y en que regalarte también, no sé qué cosas están pasando ahora por esa mente de viejo que tienes pero yo… - tomando rápidamente una de las manos de Miyagi dirigiéndola al bolsillo de su pantalón, esperando una reacción mientras un ligero rubor comenzaba a adornar las mejillas del más joven.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó de repente el mayor sorprendido, colocando su mano sobre el bolsillo sintiendo completamente la textura de la caja. Entonces soltó una risita - ¿Acaso compraste una caja de condones? ¿Ese es tu regalo? – soltó sin más con tono divertido, arrastrando la voz gracias a que seguía bajo el efecto del alcohol.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –De improviso le soltó un golpe directo en la cara de Miyagi pero este lo esquivo tomando su mano y apretándola con fuerza contra el frío piso - ¡VIEJO PERVERTIDO, SÚELTAME! ¡NO SON CONDONES! – seguía gritando con saña, forcejeando, intentando liberarse del potente abrazo del mayor.

-¿Ah no? – Miyagi tomó con su mano derecha ambas manos del pequeño que seguía maldiciéndolo en alto, provocando que se sonrojara aún más – Entonces dime… ¿Qué escondes ahí? – volvió a decir con diversión, sacando la caja por fin del pantalón.

Shinobu no dijo nada, casi sentía el corazón salirse de su pecho cuando Miyagi comenzó a ver con curiosidad la cajita, agitándola un poco contra su oído tratando de figurar lo que podía contener dentro.

-Son… un jue- juego de dijes y- y… - tartamudeó nervioso el rubio.

El mayor liberó las manos de Shinobu –sin quitársele de encima por supuesto – para abrir ese pequeño pedazo de cartón que había hecho que las mejillas del más joven se tiñeran de un profundo carmín. Retiro el lacito rojo con verde – típicos colores de una Navidad – con delicadeza y no sin antes soltar un suspiro abrió la cajita, haciéndole abrir los ojos y enarcar un poco las cejas.

-¿Y-y bien? – Preguntó el pequeño.

Miyagi no dijo nada, se limitó a colocar entre sus dedos la cadena de aquellos dijes, observando las figuras con una mirada neutral; mirada que no sabía Shinobu si considerarla como una buena o mala señal.

-¿Por qué dos piezas de rompecabezas? – inquirió al fin. Colocando los dijes sobre su mano, lanzándole una mirada curiosa al chico.

-La razón por la que compré eso es porque –Respiró profundo, pensando cuidadosamente sus palabras – quería que tuvieras una parte de mí. Ya tiene bastante tiempo sin que te diera algo, por eso no te llamé hoy… me detuve frente a una joyería y-y vi esos dijes detrás de un montón de tontas figuras de corazones y esas cosas que a un viejo como tú le podrían parecer cursis. Incluso… pensaba en comprarte unos con nuestras iniciales pero pensé que no te gustaría –La respiración comenzaba a agitársele –no te iba a comprar nada pero entonces vi esos y –Como pudo miró a Miyagi a los ojos sintiéndose completamente indefenso y avergonzado– Y me gustaron, si te das cuenta, las piezas encajan la una con la otra porque ya estaban predestinadas a encajar –Comenzó a temblar debido a la pena que le daba tener que explicarle todo al mayor– justo como tú y yo. Yo sé que es demasiado cursi pe- pero después de todo hoy es Navidad –La voz también comenzaba a temblarle- yo quería pasarla contigo, pero no quería llegar sin regalarte nada y es que-

-Shinobu-chin… –Susurró Miyagi, interrumpiéndolo mientras se inclinaba para cortar la lejanía de su rostro con la de su joven pareja, oliendo esa fragancia tan propia del rubio y sin esperar más, le propinó un beso en sus tan anhelados labios antes de que Shinobu pudiera protestar.

Fue un beso tierno y suave, sin presiones, Miyagi no quería ser tan brusco esa vez. El joven accedió aun a costa de su vergüenza y del ligero sabor del alcohol aún presente en la lengua de su novio, aferrando sus bracitos alrededor de su cuello y consiguiendo en respuesta que el más maduro lo levantara entre sus brazos para que momentos después, lo acostara sobre el sofá.

-Eres tan estúpidamente lindo–Le dijo, pasando su lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja derecha.

Cerrando los ojos – No sin antes soltarle un "idiota" a su pareja – ahogó un gemido cuando sintió que el mayor comenzaba a desabotonar el cuello de su camisa, depositándole un suave beso en su pecho y clavícula.

-Y tu un viejo idiota y pervertido –Exclamó Shinobu indignado– Mira que pensar que yo me estoy cansando de ti, tsk.

-Lo sé… perdona a este viejo idiota por pensar este tipo de cosas –dio un suave lametón en su cuello – pero a veces me es inevitable porque cuando se trata de ti yo no puedo pensar como un viejo a mi edad debería pensar y comienzo a tener dudas y miedos, ya te lo he dicho yo… –se separó un poco de un Shinobu atónito, tomando uno de los dijes– yo no quiero perderte Shinobu-chin –finalizo al fin, colocando con maestría el dije alrededor del cuello del más joven.

-Mi- Miyagi… –Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el rubio.

-Aunque esto de los dijes si es una cursilería –Murmuró el profesor de repente, mirando el dije restante que era para Él.

-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Qué mierda estás diciendo viejo?! – Gritó el muchacho formando un puño con su mano y golpeándole el pecho con fuerza.

-¡Shinobu! ¡Espera Shinobu! – vociferó el mayor quejándose, protegiendo su estómago con una mano.

-¡CALLATE, IDIOTA!

-¡SHINOBU! ¡Espera, te iba a preguntar…!

-¡¿AH?! ¡¿QUÉ QUIERES AHORA VIEJO?!

En cuanto notó que el joven se había calmado Miyagi aprovechó para tomar sus manos entre las de Él, en caso de que quisiera golpearlo de nuevo.

-¡Óyeme viejo! ¡Suéltame!

-Shinobu… –susurró Miyagi, inclinándose peligrosamente sobre el joven nuevamente haciendo que este se sintiera tímido e indefenso.

-¿Qué… que quieres? – musitó mientras el rubor volvía a acudir.

-No me dejaste terminar –Soltó una de las manitas de su terrorista, depositando el dije restante en una de estas –es cursi, pero viene de ti–El mayor comenzaba a sentirse demasiado avergonzado– por eso te quería preguntar si… ¿Te gustaría colocarme el dije?

El rostro de Shinobu sufrió de nuevo una transformación; pasó de ser un ligero rubor a un tomate en su punto exacto de madurez. El labio inferior comenzó a temblarle incapaz de saber que decir, apretando el dije en su mano.

-¿Y bien? –Susurró el mayor con una sonrisa nerviosa, maldiciéndose para sus adentros seguramente.

Entonces de repente Shinobu se incorporó rápidamente, abalanzándose sobre Miyagi, escondiendo su caliente rostro en el pecho del mayor y rodeándolo fuertemente con sus brazos.

-¡Shinobu! ¡Oye! – Exclamó Miyagi ligeramente exaltado por su inesperado movimiento.

-Estoy feliz, Miyagi me hace feliz–Dijo el menor de repente, aferrándose al profesor con más insistencia, exigiendo más de Él.

Miyagi no dijo nada, simplemente correspondió su abrazo. Fue entonces cuando Shinobu deslizó sus pequeñas manos de la espalda al cuello de su adorado profesor, separando su cabeza de su pecho para asegurarse que colocaría el dije correctamente. Con ayuda de Miyagi lo logró y volviéndose a sentir avergonzado dejo que el mayor le abrazara de nuevo, acostándolo nuevamente en el sofá.

-Me haces sentir mal –Soltó un suspiro cerca de su oído– yo no te compré nada.

-No es necesario –Refutó el pequeño de ojos grises– Con Miyagi a mi lado es más que suficiente.

-Pequeño terrorista… –Susurró el profesor con un deje de diversión–Con detalles como este, haces que me den ganas de comerte – Dijo lanzando un juguetón mordisco en una de sus mejillas.

-¿Ah? ¿Acaso sigues borracho? – Inquirió el rubio, sintiéndose ruborizado por enésima vez en esa noche.

-No estoy borracho Shinobu-chin… es enserio – Murmuró seductoramente mordiendo suavemente el cuello del joven.

-¡Ah! No- no pa- parece… ¡Idiota!– Se quejó el dulce Shinobu.

-No lo estoy, te lo probaré. Te daré tu regalo de Nochebuena ¿Está bien?

El más joven fue incapaz de protestar, por supuesto que lo iba a hacer, pero Miyagi fue más hábil callándolo con un beso profundo, tomándolo en brazos y llevándolo a su habitación. Para lo que quedó de la noche, solo se escucharon gemidos y gritos provenir de ahí. Sin duda alguna, una de las mejores navidades.

* * *

><p><em>Notas finales: De verdad espero que les haya gustado. Me costó algo de trabajo, como ya he mencionado por ahí, no soy buena cuando manejo personajes masculinos no sé por qué pero… bueno xD <em>

_Ah sí, esta semana estaré actualizando para los que leen "Sweet, Sweet Torture", aun no sé qué día exactamente porque la escuela se me viene de por medio :c pero de que habrá actualización, habrá. Muchas gracias por sus reviews ahí :) _

_Y una vez más, gracias por leer, espero les haya conmovido esto aunque sea un poco… ¡Saludos!_


End file.
